Fluffy Sleep
by Niamhyy1905
Summary: Carole and Burt come to visit the boys in New York only to be welcomed by them fast asleep in bed. One-shot. T for mentions of sex.


The two Hudmels make their way up the stairs of the New York apartment complex that is the home to their two boys. The air is warm for a summer in the city and they break into a slight sweat as they ascend the stairs to the third floor, carrying their suitcases along with them.

They knock on the familiar door that leads to the small two bedroom apartment, but there was no answer. Hm. That's strange. Normally if not both, then at least Kurt was up and about by 9am. They knew when they would arrive. Burt doesn't worry so much, so he takes his spare key from his pocket and uses it to unlock the door and steps inside.

Huh. It's weirdly quiet. Both Hudmels warily make their way into the apartment and soundlessly close the door. Nothing seems out of place apart from the two missing boys.

Burt turns towards his wife and whispers "Where are they? What's going on?"

Carole looks equally confused and says "I don't know but we still haven't checked the whole apartment"

Burt nods gruffly and starts to look in the kitchen. Carole walks along the short hallway to the end until she is faced with their bedroom door. Her hand pauses on the handle, scared she's going to walk in on something she doesn't want to see. She knocks softly enough not to startle them but enough to make her presence well known. No response. She turns the handle slowly and peers around the frame.

What meets her, is the sight of her two boys wrapped up in the sheets sound asleep with Kurt star fishing in the middle of the bed. She chuckles softly at her stepson and looks over to see Blaine curled at the corner of the bed happily snoring softly in a cocoon of blankets. She rolls her eyes fondly and mutters something along the lines of 'boys' and slowly backs out the room with a small smile playing at her lips.

She makes her way back into the kitchen to find Burt happily snacking away from whatever they had leftover in the fridge. Carole clears her throat to catch his attention. Burt slowly raises his head with a deer caught in the headlights look and swiftly closes the fridge door.

"They're uhhh...definitely not in the kitchen..." Burt mumbles with a look of pure innocence.

"Uh-huh so you thought they might be hiding in the fridge...?" She teases with a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Shut up" He playfully responds.  
"So where are the boys?"

"Honey they're not boys anymore. They live in their own apartment. Pay bills. Go to college. Share a bed..."

"Ugh don't remind me. I don't wanna think about what they do behind closed doors, Kurt's still a baby to me." He grumbles embarrassed at even the thought of his son and sex.

Carole chuckles softly at his reaction "Sure he is sweetie. Anyway they're both fast asleep surprisingly."

Burt's eyebrows furrow at this. They aren't usually this lazy. They like to be up and ready for a full day filled with productivity and fun, especially when they come to visit. Not waste half their day sleeping and laying around.

"Should we wake 'em?" He asks as he peers down the hallway to stare at the closed bedroom door.

"Nah leave them be for a bit. We can make them breakfast for when they wake up."

"We can?"

"Yes. Now start chopping some fruit"

"Yes ma'am" Burt grumble with a roll of his eyes. Carole starts to make a batter for some pancakes and turns on the coffee machine for her and Burt.

As the pancakes are cooking on the hot griddle pan, they hear a patter of soft footsteps approach the kitchen. In walks Blaine with his wild curls everywhere clad in some sweats and a t-shirt. He stumbles over to Carole in his sleep like state and latches onto her blouse and curls his arms around her with his head buried in her neck.

"Momma I'm tired" He complains softly. Carole's eyes fill with happy tears at the young boy's admission as she stares at Burt whose face lights up at the display. This is the first time Blaine has ever recognised them as parents to him and it brings a sense of pride and fulfilment to both Burt and Carole.

She squeezes him briefly before she says "I know honey, why don't you go back to bed for a little while. Back to Kurt."

This raises Blaine's attention and he brings his head away from her neck "_Kurt._I want Kurt. I love Kurt."

Burt chuckles at the young boy's antics and ruffles his hair "I know you do son"

Blaine hums warmly as he stumbles back down the hallway to their bedroom.

He leaves the door wide open as he strips down to just his boxer briefs and climbs back under the sheets. Kurt has shifted from his earlier position and is now laying on his side of the bed, faced down with his head pillowed on his crossed arms. His back his bare to see but he still has his own underwear on under the sheets.

Blaine lays next to his sleeping boyfriend in a similar position but starts to make a noise of displeasure. His right hand starts to poke into Kurt's side and shoulder whilst she continues to try and grab his attention.

Burt and Carole heard the commotion coming from the room down the hall, so they quietly make their way to see what is wrong. Their eyebrows furrow at what looks like Blaine trying to wake Kurt up even though minutes ago he was complaining about being tired.

Kurt at first just ignores Blaine and makes his own noises of displeasure at the annoying thing poking into his left side, disturbing him from his sleep. But they're relentless, so Kurt reaches out to the irritating figure without opening his eyes, and is met with a handful of silky curls which he can only recognise belong to Blaine.

Seeming to understand the message, Burt and Carole look on to see Kurt turning over onto his back with his right hand welcoming in Blaine's body to cuddle into his own. Blaine smiles widely at this and continues to enthusiastically make his way over to Kurt and then drapes his whole body over Kurt's. His head is pillowed onto his milky chest with both his arms curled around his shoulders.

Kurt then wraps both his arms around Blaine with a contented sigh escaping past his lips. Burt and Carole look on at their boys with smiles of awe at their relationship. They turn around and leave the room and softly click the door shut before they return to the kitchen to continue breakfast.

Carole and Burt make their own breakfasts first with coffee and then make the boys theirs before they call them through to have some.

Both Kurt and Blaine are clad in sweats and soft t-shirts and make their way into the living room where Kurt's parents are seated. They sleepily make their way to the couch and flop down into their comfortable position of Kurt laying back into Blaine's chest whilst they share a couple of pancakes and strawberries.

They aren't usually this affectionate around others but in the comfort of their own home on a weekend, they're not going to hide their loving relationship.

"Morning" Kurt replies almost sheepishly at the thought of both of his parents finding Blaine and him sleeping the day away when they were supposed to welcome their guests.

Carole grins at the two happy boys and teases "Sleep well?"

Both boys laugh softly before Blaine replies "Sorry we weren't awake for you guys. That was rude of us"

Burt rolls his eyes at his son's boyfriends never ending politeness "No worries. Why were you guys sleeping so late? That's not like you. Are you guys having trouble with the noise here? Were you guys...oh...seriously?" He grumbles.

Kurt turns a deep shade of scarlet at his father's implications "What? No! We weren't! Geez Dad we're not at it all the time! No. We were just talking for a while before we realised what time it was..."

"What time was it..?" Carole asks tentatively.

Blaine looks sheepishly at his boyfriends parents "6am..."

Burt's eyes widen at the admission "What the hell do you guys talk about till 6am?!"

Kurt chuckles slightly at his father's reaction only with a small pink blush on his cheeks "We can talk for hours and not ever run out of anything to say. We just...I don't know..." He shrugs his shoulders "...get each other" He finishes.

Blaine tilts his chin towards him and smiles at Kurt's words. He kisses him softly and breaks it with a small kiss to his nose. "I love you" He admits softly, almost too quiet for Burt and Carole to hear.

Kurt beams at his boyfriend of 4 years and says "I love you too"

Burt and Carole stare and admire the two boys' relationship and how much comfort they find in each other. They watch as Kurt nuzzles his face at Blaine's neck and sighs contentedly there. Almost as if he belonged there all along. Blaine cuddles Kurt close to his chest with his nose buried deep into the soft brown locks and inhales deeply the familiar smell that brings him more comfort than anything else.

Carole smiles warmly and whispers to Burt "Better start saving for the wedding"

"Already on it"

Fin.


End file.
